E.R.I.C
Profile Appearance E.R.I.C is a cyborg in the form of a young male with a light complexion, short blonde hair, and multi-colored eyes. (His left eye is blue and his right eye is green). When E.R.I.C enters a hyper aggressive state his eyes turn red. Personality E.R.I.C doesn't necessarily have a personality, but somehow has a flowing consciousness that allows him to respond to other characters as If he has feelings. He tells Billy that he is selfish, because he doesn't care about anything aside from his current goal, so that may be the only confirmed personality trait that sticks him with. E.R.I.C seems to dislike Billy. Story (contains spoilers) E.R.I.C is a cyborg that fights with gomia, and is a member of Litilnumia. It is unknown how E.R.I.C became a part of Litilnumia, or how he became a cyborg. The acronym for E.R.I.C is also unknown. E.R.I.C follows Edge as a member of Litilnumia, because he wants to understand what he is, and the universe he exists in. E.R.I.C is first seen in the Treblem woods during the battle between Litilnumia and the Insignificants. After Tamara is kidnapped, E.R.I.C travels with the rest of Litilnumia back to Ravinan. They leave Tamara at the bottom of Ravinan castle, and torture her until she loses the will to escape. E.R.I.C meets with the rest of the group in the Ravinan throne room after he’s finished with Tamara. As they all meet, Alex and Billy quickly enter the throne room. To much surprise, Alex and Billy stand in awe as they see that they’re terribly outnumbered. All of Litilnumia except for Edge and Innocent battled Alex and Billy with ease. After a brutal defeat, Denzel, Prince, and Titania arrive at Ravinan castle in time to stop the fight. As this happens, Edge arises from the throne to challenge Prince and Titania. Everyone else fled the castle to avoid being caught in the middle of the battle. A few days later, E.R.I.C and the other Litilnumia members enter Belial’s Hovel through a baskor in Ravinan castle to enact the final proceedings for Zadroga’s resurrection. Each member of Litilnumia spreads across Belial’s Hovel to release an equal output of energy from the Galaxy Kites across the entire area. Shortly after E.R.I.C began to use the Kites energy, Billy approached him. Unphased by Billy’s appearance, E.R.I.C quickly prepared to battle. Billy bombards E.R.I.C with questions about his motive, but E.R.I.C shut all of them down in order to get rid of Billy as soon as possible. The two of them fought, and Billy was easily defeated. After E.R.I.C emerged victorious, he moved elsewhere to continue the revival process. However, Billy was pulled out of the Hovel, and made a full recovery from their battle. After Billy recovered he returned to challenge E.R.I.C again. This time E.R.I.C was unable to use the energy from the Galaxy Kites, and his gomia wasn’t enough to overpower Billy’s gamia. As Billy stared at E.R.I.C’s melting face, E.R.I.C asked Billy to “save them”, because “Zadroga is already here”. E.R.I.C dies on the bridge, as Billy leaves to find the other Insignificants. Gameplay In combat, E.R.I.C is a well balanced opponent with few weaknesses. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) E.R.I.C's move list is as follows: Musical Themes E.R.I.C's theme song is respectively titled E.R.I.C's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. The song can be heard during E.R.I.C's Max Universe special move, during E.R.I.C's introduction in chapter 10, and during the boss battle against E.R.I.C in Belial's Hovel. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com